You and me and him
by Ellsweetella
Summary: Ella,a crime scene investigator and a chinese from Singapore has moved into 5B. With her weird personality and hidden wound, will Sheldon and her really fall in love? SheldonXOC. OOC.


Hi~ First Big Bang Theory fic~ I hope you will like it Characters may be a OOC. The things that Sheldon or Ella says are what I tried my best to make up. The thing about the Chinese Vocaloid is fictional, made up by me.

Chapter 1

Sheldon buried his face into his newly bought manga. It wasn't usually his type, but the idea of fate and equal payment for wishes intrigue him. He walked towards the stairs as he read.

"Erm… Ex... Excuse me?" a sweet voice sounded. "Do you mind helping me pick up my book?"

Sheldon turned around, looking at a short little Asian girl holding a huge box. "Who are you? I have never heard your voice before. And I know absolutely everyone here."

"Oh! I am Ella Yang. I just moved in," the girl smiled sweetly.

"Oh! Why wasn't I informed? " Sheldon exclaimed. "How would I know if you are a murderer trying to murder us all?"

"Erm… I don't know. Do you mind helping me picked the book up? My hands are full. Please?" she asked once more, a hint of annoyance laced in her voice.

"Fine." Sheldon sighed and picked up the fallen book. "Paomozhixia… What is this?"

"It's a really nice novel! But I doubt you understand Chinese! It is said to be one of the most difficult languages to learn for English speakers." Ella smiled playfully. "Thanks anyway! Can you please place it in my box?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes and placed it in. "Thanks!" Ella grinned.

"May I ask, what is your age? Your height is of a primary school kid" Sheldon asked, oblivious to the annoyance written on Ella's face.

"I am 25 this year!" she snarled, trying her best to contain her anger.

"You are 25! Are you undernourished? I don't think so… From the size of your breast, you don't seem to be undernourished," Sheldon stated. Ella's face flushed.

"N… None of your business!" she stammered, walking off, climbing the stairs at top speed.

"Weird," Sheldon shrugged. Ella, the girl who was a few heads shorter than him. It was a chore to talk to her. He walked up the stairs as he continued reading the manga.

* * *

Ella sighed, unpacking her stuffs. She was once again teased for her height. Why did she come to America when she could stay in her comfortable Singapore? Right. _Him._ A stab of pain shot her heart.

What did she want to do? Oh yes. She had to find Penny. She was staying at 4B right? Ella took out some Merlion-shaped chocolates she had bought in Singapore as a gift for Penny and her neighbours.

"Penny?" Ella knocked uncertainly on Penny's door.

"Ella sweetheart? Hey! You're here already!" Penny gushed, hugging Ella.

"I am just about to go to the apartment opposite, would you like to join me?" Penny asked. Before Ella could respond, Penny pushed Ella into the boy's apartment.

"Hey guys! Look who's here!" Penny smiled, pushing Ella forward.

Raj, Howard and Leonard turned around.

"H…HI? I am Ella Yang Yue Lin. I have just moved in… Erm… I came from Singapore. You can call me Ella or Yue Lin…" Ella stammered, unsure of what to say. She wasn't good at introducing herself.

"Hey Yu… Yue… Ella! Come in and take a seat!" Leonard smiled and led her in.

"Here!" Ella passed the boxes of chocolates around, giving one each.

"Aw… chocolates. How sweet! David was right about you!" Penny smiled. Sadness flashed across Ella's face.

"Hi Ella, I am the Howard Wolowitz. 洗个痛快澡(Xi ge tong kuai zao!)" Howard smiled, taking Ella's hand and kissing it.

"Erm… No offence, but your pronunciation sucks and you just told me to have a happy shower." Ella snatched her hands away.

"I am Leonard and he is Raj," Leonard smiled warmly, "Have a seat!"

Ella nodded and sat down, only to earn a huge "NOOOO!" from the rest.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"What's wrong? That is my spot!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"Your spot? Tell me why must I move! Is your name written on it? Did you put your name card on it?" Ella retorted, a playful smirk dancing on her face.

"…." Sheldon was speechless. "Anyway, this is my spot, so…"

"Fine! I was just playing!" Ella laughed, moving aside.

"Hmph! Much better. But I still don't like you, dwarf," Sheldon sat down smugly.

"I will pretend that I didn't hear that," Ella mumbled.

"So, Ella, what do you work as?" Leonard asked, after Raj whispered into his ears.

"Me? Well, I work as a crime scene investigator," Ella smiled.

"Well, I am Dr Sheldon Cooper, a theoretical Physicist," Sheldon said, with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever."

"Ching chong cheng chang!" Sheldon retorted, annoyed by her lack of interest.

"That's racist. We don't speak like that! There are many different languages! There is Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Malay…. 你也够欠打的!(Ni ye gou qian da de. Loosely translated to 'You are sooo annoying that I am itching to slap you!') And by the way, that is Chinese," Ella stuck out her tongue.

"You! You!"

"Ella, what are your interests?" Penny came to save the day.

"Well, I love anime, manga, books, movies, RPG games, fanfiction and Taiwan Idl drama," Ella sang, her eyes sparkling.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Howard asked, straight to point as always.

"Currently? Sadly… No." Ella pouted, sighing. She had a serious lack of romantic life, not that she wanted to have a relationship now, especially when _he _left.

"That's great! Wanna be mine?" Howard smiled, getting on his knees.

"No thank you," Ella declined politely.

"So, what type of manga do you read?" Sheldon asked.

"Well, I started off with Sailor Moon, then Card captor Sakura and a lot more. I am currently re-reading XXX Holic," Ella replied.

"I must say, you have unique taste! From shoujo manga to one like XXX Holic," Sheldon stated.

Ella shrugged. "I like Vocaloid too. I was involved in the making, recording and design of their newest one, 月雨音 (Yue Yu Yin). Helped them program her too."

"Wait. You were involved with the making, designing and recording of Yu Yin? The only Vocaloid that can sing in Chinese, English and Japanese? The one that with the 'sweet', 'dark', 'mature', 'power', 'soft', 'warm' and ;cold'?" Sheldon exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Ella smiled.

"No! You must be a munchkin cyborg sent to destroy us all." Sheldon gasped.

"Ah! How…. How did you know?" Ella whispered harshly.

"Ah! You are! Leonard! Let's do tests on her!"

"Relax! I was just joking!" Ella burst out laughing.

"Bye! I have to go now!" Ella stuck out her tongue. She waved good-bye and skipped back to her apartment.

Dr. Sheldon Cooper stared at her back view, baffled. She skips? She actually skips!

"I can't get along with her. Never." he murmured, shaking his head.


End file.
